


Held

by jilliangilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holtzbert's having twins, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliangilbert/pseuds/jilliangilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request for a Holzbert pregnancy with Kevin as the donor. I decided to do a little short story about this. It's unrelated/not in the same universe as my last two installments. This is just a light-hearted  sweet little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

Jillian is eight months pregnant with twins. She and Erin decided to add to their family of ghostbusters, and ended up with two for the price of one. Jill talked Erin into letting Kevin be the donor. “He has really good genes,” she said. “Fair point,” Erin replied.

Erin constantly worries about Jill now. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Sit. Sit. Sit. Lie down. Let me,” are constant phrases Holtzmann hears. “I’m pregnant, Erin! Not incapacitated!” she says exasperated one afternoon.

“I know,” Erin sighs, pouting, “But I can’t help worrying about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the babies,” she says protectively. “We’re fine,” Jill says gently, wrapping Erin in a hug, her swelling belly pressing into Erin.

Erin presses a kiss to Jill’s forehead and smiles. “I didn’t think you could ever be more beautiful,” she says, watching the way the petite woman’s light blue eyes flick down to the life swelling inside of her, “but I was wrong…you’re so beautiful right now, Jillian.” Erin takes Jill’s hand and leads her to the couch on the second floor of the firehouse, placing her other hand on the small of Holtz’s back trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“You’re tricking me into resting, aren’t you?” Jill says with slight defiance in her voice. “No,” Erin says, “I’m tricking you into letting me hold you.” Holtz blushes. How can she resist that?

Erin helps her sit, a task that’s not as easy these days. Jill sighs, feeling relieved that the pressure is off her back some—carrying twins is not for the faint of heart. Erin may look like a waif but she’s surprisingly strong and lifts Jill into her lap as she moves into the corner of the couch. “Mmm…” Jill murmurs as Erin starts unpinning her hair. She loves when Erin massages her head. Jill’s loose curls tumble around her shoulders as she settles her head onto Erin’s shoulder.

Jill’s body fits perfectly in Erin’s arms, and even with the added weight of her pregnancy, Erin loves the way her wife curls into her every time. If she ever wants Jill to sleep, rest, or just sit still for any length of time, all she has to do is hold her. Erin even started affectionately calling her “Koala Bear” because besides the lab, Holtz’s favorite place to be is wrapped in someone’s arms, most especially Erin’s. And Erin loves the weight of Jill in her lap; her legs could go completely numb and she would never move her.

“Erin?” Holtz asks sleepily, “Yes baby?” Erin replies, she loves when Jill says her name. “Will you still hold me once the babies come…or will you be too busy holding them?” Jill asks sheepishly.

“Aww...Koala Bear…are you jealous of our tiny humans already?” she says teasingly. Holtz just plays with a strand of Erin’s hair, twirling it around her finger.

“Of course I’ll still hold you. My arms are long enough for all three of you, I can assure you of that,” she says rubbing Jill’s belly.

Jill looks up at Erin with a pout and then places a kiss to Erin’s cheek. Erin wishes she could bottle up these little moments and save them forever. Erin continues,

“Besides, they’re going to like you better. They’re going to have your gorgeous curly hair and dimples. They’ll be bonded more with you. You’ll be the one breast-feeding them. They’ll just be thinking, ‘Who’s that crazy lady with the tiny bow-tie?’ when I try to change their diapers,” she says tickling Jill’s neck, making her smile.

“They’re going to love you, Erin. You already take such good care of us. I just don’t want to be…replaced,” Holtz says feeling selfish, “I’m sorry,” she finishes.

Erin strokes her hair, “Your feelings are normal, baby. But you’re irreplaceable. Our tiny humans will come into our lives like a whirlwind and we’ll love them and raise them, and then they’ll be off on their own adventures before we even know it, but you and me…we’ll be doing this forever,” she takes Jill’s hand and kisses it, “I mean…when you think about the babies being here, do you think about me receding into the background like a ghost?”

“No,” Jill says, “Of course not. You’re my girl. I love you more than anything.”

Erin smiles, “Well…that’s how I feel about you. We’ll be busier and crazier than we already are, but I’m still going to hold you every chance you let me. We’re not doing that hippie granola co-sleeping thing anyway, I’ve already decided. The twins can cuddle each other in their own crib. They’re going to be so lucky to have each other and have you as their mama, Jill. You just wait and see.”

“And you, Erin,” Jill says reaching up to the physicists face and kissing her on the lips. Erin opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, feeling Jill’s warmth spread over her entire body.

“And we can’t forget about Uncle Kevin and Aunt Abby and Patty,” Jill says with a grin when she pulls back from the kiss.

“See? Everything is exactly as it’s meant to be, sweetheart,” Erin says, kissing her nose.

Jill settles back into Erin’s arms. She doesn’t know what she ever did to deserve Erin’s love, but she wouldn’t have wanted to embark on this new journey with anyone else. She feels little kicks in her belly and smiles excitedly. They both fall asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked xx


End file.
